He Can Take It
by geekdad
Summary: In honor of the last Young Justice episode. Another intimate side of Spitfire. Set seconds after Season One. Pure fluff.


He Can Take It

Wally was dancing around the ring. Going in slow motion as Artemis's eyes locked on to him. He wore that that cocky smirk on his face that she growled at outwardly, but warmed her heart on the inside. They'd been dating now for almost six months and she was happy, probably the happiest time in her whole life thanks to the exceptional childhood her father had provided. Spring Break at Gotham Academy was approaching, and with the reduction in missions Batman had assigned lately, she would finally have some real time to spend with her speedster boyfriend. Unfortunately she was still about to kick his ass in the ring. In Canary's training session all's fair in love and war.

"Eyes up here Kid Pervert," she grinned as Wally's speed began to pick up.

"Sorry babe, no can do, got to keep my eyes on the prize."

"You are so damn corny," she scolded.

"Have I told you lately how good you look in green?" he replied.

She gave him that sly smile that let him now she liked it when he complimented her; she had not received many of them in her life.

"I hope you still feel that way when I…"

And she lunged at him with the leg sweep that no matter how many times he was drilled to avoid, he still fell for.

Wally landed hard on his back, but to his credit, in an acrobatic move Robin would be proud of, he flipped back up and was on his feet in seconds.

"Nice one babe, "he complemented, ignoring the twinge in his back.

"Shut up and fight," she stated, maybe with a little bit more venom than she intended.

She lunged again, but this time Wally was ready for her. He caught her fist as she swung, and in a perfectly performed judo move, flipped her over his shoulder and hard on to the floor.

In seconds he was on top of her, straddling her chest, pinning her arms under his knees.

She closed her eyes in disgust, expecting the cheesy line that was sure to follow, but to her surprise never came.

He whispered under his breath. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she spoke louder and her legs came up and wrapped around his neck and she threw him out of the ring onto the computer training console Canary stood behind.

"Kid Flash Fail," the computer announced.

He was upside down with his legs in the air resting against the console, rubbing his head when Robin came to help him to his feet.

"Ow", the speedster whined, wincing at the knot forming on the back of his head.

"Got served again didn't you?" his friend joked.

"Love hurts sometimes," he smiled as Robin pulled him to his feet. Unbeknownst to the two, his uniform had been caught on the sharp edge of the power supply coupling, and when he was pulled to his feet, the waist band of his uniform didn't come with him.

The ripping sound echoed throughout the cave, and quickly he looked down horrified as half of his backside was gone, his Green Arrow boxers the only thing keeping him decent

"Oh man!" he whined as the cave broke into laughter, even Canary.

Wally's face turned bright red, but even he had to laugh at his predicament.

Artemis came over and smiled. "GA boxers huh? I'm touched."

"Anything for you beautiful," and she kissed his cheek to soothe his once again damaged ego, but Wally didn't seem to mind.

Dating the speedster had been just plain weird, but in a good way. She didn't join the team to find a boyfriend, but within days of their first mission, Conner was the target she sought. How could she not. He was tall, ridiculously good looking, covered from head to toe with muscles. He was a fan girl's wet dream, but there was something missing and it was easy to see what. The Boy of Steel just didn't have the personality, the passion she hoped he would. That spark, that playfulness. She didn't' like the cold aloof treatment, she got that enough at home.

The person with the most fire unfortunately was the one she couldn't stand. The obnoxious red head rode her constantly as she did him. He didn't want her there, and the feeling soon became extremely mutual, but whether they liked it or not, she and the scrawny speedster were teammates and they would just have to find a way to make it work.

It wasn't long before they did just that. Their insults became less venomous and more funny and good natured. Before she knew it they became almost flirty.

"Ahhh!" she screamed on her mind. "I'm flirting with Baywatch, what in the hell is wrong with me?"

Biyalya had been an experience to say the least, never before had she had her mind invaded like Psimon did. Her new relationship with the memory-less Kid Flash had been nice, but he would probably have been nice and flirted with anyone at that point, so she wasn't convinced that it had been any type of turning point.

Then came the training exercises. It hadn't been as rough on her as the others. Sure she felt guilty for her reckless behavior. Her mistake had put into motion the overall failure of the exercise, but she had no idea how far reaching the ramifications would be.

She had heard the stories several times of his reactions, but until Megan finally shared her memories did she realize how Wally really felt and suddenly how she did to.

The next month's saw big changes, him standing up for her to Arrow, his praise and kind words, his understanding about her secrets, but most of all he supported her, he cared about her. That was the hardest one for her to understand and accept.

Those memories continued to dominate her thoughts days later. Wally continued to be ragged for his wardrobe malfunction as well as any mistakes or blunders he made in the meantime, but it was all in fun. The nice thing about this team was the way it evolved into a family. There was always laughter, always fun, even arguments, but when it was time they were all business. She liked that.

Artemis and Wally had planned a pizza parlor dinner date when Batman called with a surveillance mission, just for two. Two stealthy quiet observers.

"Well that leaves me out," the speedster grumbled as Artemis and Robin began packing their gear.

"Wally I'm really sorry. We'll do it next week I promise."

"No big beautiful, Duty calls. Try to keep Rob out of trouble for me."

"Moi?" The Boy Wonder smiled? "I'm not the one who tripped over his own feet into an army of Bane's soldiers."

Wally sighed. "Point taken. You guys have fun. Artemis will you call me when you done?"

"You go it," and she kissed his check which immediately brought a blush and smile to his face while Robins voice cackled until the zeta tube finally took them away.

The archer and the detective where perched on top of the Gotham Power and Light office building, laser mic in hand, focused at the skyscraper across from them. They had been there for going on six hours and were extremely bored. There is only so much small talk one can make over that period of time. Artemis decided to quit ignoring the elephant in the room.

"So….you ok with me dating your boyfriend. Any pearls of wisdom, any threatening warnings?

"Naaaah," Robin responded. "You two are great together, I think I knew it before you guys did."

"Yeah right," she chuckled negatively.

"No I'm serious."

"Explain," she asked.

"Ok. Well the way he looks at you when you're not looking. The smile on his face when you kick somebody's ass besides his," he smirked. "Even in the beginning when you guys would argue all the time, it was easy to see how much he respected you…at least to me, and remember I've known him longer than anyone has. Bottom line he's crazy about you."

Artemis grinned in satisfaction. "Or maybe just crazy."

Robin grinned in agreement.

"But…"

"Ahhh yes the infamous butt…..I was waiting for this," she exclaimed

"No. No worries. Just remember Wally is the only normal one of us."

"Yeah," she laughed, "because everybody can hit Mach 2 in their bare feet."

"That's not what I mean. How do I say this? Do you ever watch much TV or movies?"

"Barely, never have the time" she answered.

"Me either, but surely at some point you've watched some sappy family movie or lifetime show. That's what Wally's home life is. I mean that in a great way, I'd give anything to have my parents back and sit down every night and eat and talk. That's really what his life is like. When we are out patrolling or training, Wally's doing homework, or conducting experiments down in his basement. His mom and dad are huge parts of his life. And frankly that's freaking awesome."

"Yeah," she said with a heavy heart thinking of her own upbringing, "it really is."

"If I had to give you some secret insight to my best friend, here it is. He's a great guy and he'd do anything in the world for anyone. He friendly, funny, outgoing, but he's insecure. That's not a bad thing, we all are in our own ways, but he hides it behind the lame flirting and class clown act. In reality he's really kind of sensitive, but he doesn't' want anybody see that."

Robin continued. "Now listen before you go out and get him a sympathy card, remember he gives as good as he gets, and he'll pile on someone in a minute for a laugh, so don't' worry when it's his turn, _he can take it._

_He can take it_, she thought. For some reason those words stuck with her.

The mission ended up being a bust, the target never showed and the duo spent the night on a nasty rooftop for nothing, but all missions couldn't be glamorous.

_He can take it._

Artemis was only a few blocks from her mom's apartment, and spending the night in her own bed held great appeal. She spent some much needed time with her mom, ate a delicious traditional Vietnamese dinner, and took a shower that finished every last drop in the water heater.

_He can take it._

She pulled the fresh clean covers over her body and snuggled in to them. _God it was good to be home_. Her eyes flashed over to the Alice and Wonderland poster on Jade's old side of the room, and smiled, their recent battle showing the archer how much Jade truly cared for sister.

She closed her eyes as sleep began to take her.

_He can take it._

That's when she realized it, that's when it hit home. _He can take it_, but he shouldn't have to, not from her at least.

Wally was the first person who ever brought her flowers; Wally was the first person who ever threw her a surprise birthday party even though she said she hated them.

Not that she had a ton of experience in the matter, but he was the best kisser she had ever been with, and he was the person who would stay with her all night when she had nightmares of her former life, or when she just needed to talk.

Artemis would roll her eyes and make it sound like such a burden when other people would ask how they were doing, but everyone knew it was an act and just for fun. He was great, no better than great, he was perfect, and she needed him to know that.

Artemis would never be considered the warm and fuzzy type, but when they were alone, when they were away from prying eyes, it was so easy to disarm and be …herself. Just a girl.

"Mom…I'm heading out. Sorry. I'll call you in the morning."

"Everything ok? Is it a mission?"

"No something more important," she smiled. Paula knew, moms always did.

The Zeta Tube came to life shortly after 1 a.m. and a startled Martian and Kryptonian jumped apart where moments they lied entangled.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" Megan exclaimed straitening her shirt.

"Guys relax. Everything's cool. I'm looking for Wally, He's not answering his phone, but his GPS says he's here."

"Yeah he's here somewhere, we just saw him a couple of hours ago." Megan answered.

A clearly flushed Superboy popped his head up from the arm rest, "I thought I saw him heading out to the beech a while ago."

"Thanks," the archer replied, running towards the seaside exit to the cave. "As you were," she laughed and would bet good money they would be seconds from now.

Mt. Justice was surrounded by what was supposed to be a private beach, a government owned shoreline with clearly posted no trespassing signs, so Artemis was more than surprised when she saw the two figures entwined on the sand ahead of her.

Her heart stopped for a brief second, actually fear raced through her chest. Had she made another horrible mistake like all the others she had made with the boys in her past? The archer never let anyone on the inside, and there was good reason for that. Every male she had ever trusted, ever loved, had taken her heart and stepped on it repeatedly. Sometimes on accident, most of the time on purpose. Her throat began to close as she realized it had happened again.

_He can take it_ she fumed. Boy was he about to.

She took the flash light from her backpack and quietly made her way to the two figures rolling around in the sand.

"What in the hell do you thing you doing Wal….."

The girl screamed and frantically dug in the sand for her shirt, while the guy on the bottom panicked, a guy she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry," he begged. "I know it said no trespassing but…."

"It said no trespassing Doug? You told me it was fine you ass! Mam I'm so sorry."

For some reason the startled couple thought the archer was some sort of beach patrol, and Artemis decided to run with it.

"You two are in violation of subsections A-F of the Government Trespassing and Maritime law, subject to a $1000 fine and 2 to 5 years in prison. This is federal property kids." She had no idea what she was saying, but it sounded threatening.

She could hear them both swallow hard and Artemis could barely maintain her composure.

"Just this once I'm going to let you off with a warning, but by the time I get back, you two better be a memory."

"Yes mam," they both answered, not realizing their interrogator was barely a year older than them.

"Is there anyone else here with you?"

"No mam," the boys nervously answered.

"We saw some guy with a flashlight walk by here an hour or so ago, but he's not with us I swear."

"Which was did this guy go?"

The girl pointed down the beach. "Out towards those rocks past the wharf I think."

Artemis shook her head. "If it's who I think it is, he's been warned before. I'm calling back up in, you two need to go. Now! It's about to get messy." It took all her strength to keep form laughing.

They barely had their clothes on straight and their belongings together as they ran past the amused archer.

The last thing Artemis heard was "Take me home now Doug," and the sexually frustrated whine of her date.

As Artemis approached the rock formation, in the distance she could see his silhouette forming in the moonlight. There was an object in front of him and she soon realized it was her speedster and his telescope.

She wanted to sneak up on him so bad and scare the fire out of him, _he could take it_, but he shouldn't have to

"Uh Wally?" she spoke softly.

"Artemis? He answered surprised "Are you ok?"

"Yeah babe everything's fine. I just….I just missed you."

"Really?" He grinned in the moonlight. "That's awesome, not that you missed me or anything, but that you …wanted to see me."

She walked up and wiggled herself in front of the warm speedster on the beach chair he sat.

"Anything good on tonight?" she smiled.

"Oh babe you wouldn't believe all the shows on tonight." He wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, while using the other to direct her attention into the star filled sky.

"Out West you can see PANSTARRS comet. It's the only time it's going to be visible in our sky in probably our lifetime. You can see the rings of Jupiter tonight…"

"You mean Saturn right?" she corrected.

"No Jupiter has rings too?"

"You're lying," she smirked.

"Babe I may not know much about cooking, fashion or women, but trust me Wally West knows astronomy."

"I'm just pulling your leg Kid Hubble."

"Wow, my favorite astronomer and everything. You're full of surprises tonight beautiful"

"Say that again," she asked.

"Say what?" he questioned.

"That last part."

Wally scanned his mind and lit up knowing what she had asked for. "Beautiful," he whispered sweetly.

"Yeah, that's the one," and she cupped his face and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and they melted into each other. She seriously doubted she would ever find anyone who kid kiss better that Wally West, and then secretly hoped she'd never have too."

"I tried to call you."

"I never got it Artemis, I'm swear," and he began frantically searching his pockets for his phone when the smiling archer pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to him.

"I found it by the two lovebirds back a ways".

"Oh man, thank you so much. My mom would have killed me if I lost it. I almost dropped my telescope when I come across them, I guess that's where I dropped it."

"How dare they defile our beech?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, that's for us to do," and he reached back and kissed her deeply, exploring every inch of her full lips. Soon they snuggled back again and Wally brought the telescope up to her eyes and presented her the greatest show on Earth.

"I'm sorry about the training; I swear I didn't mean to embarrass you." She spoke regretfully.

"What the uniform thing? Or the kicking my ass thing?"

"Both," she said sadly

"Babe. No worries. You're a bad ass and a great fighter; it's one of the thousand things I love about y…."

And suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, fearful about dropping the L word.

"…..I like about you. I mean."

"That's not what you said." she bemused.

"I...uh... meant like. Sorry."

"No you didn't," she smiled "You meant love, admit it".

He sighed. "Yeah I did, but look I know you're not comfortable with all that stuff, can we pretend that I didn't say it."

"Comfortable with what stuff?... Love?"

"Artemis I can't stop putting my foot in my mouth."

"Wally I'm fine with Love."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said carefully, "I don't' want you to be feel weird because I feel something that maybe you don't…"

"Wally I didn't leave a warm toasty bed and come out to this freezing beach at 1:30 a.m. because I'm mildly fond of you. Hell I like lots of folks I wouldn't have made this trek for."

She didn't have to see his face to know the wonderful smile that appeared on it.

His arms wrapped tighter around her and he planted small kisses all over her bare neck.

"Would you like to hear me say it?" she purred.

"Yeah.. Yeah I think I would," he replied

"I love you Wally."

"I love you too babe. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say it."

"I know I give you as much shit as the other guys do, probably more, and don't expect me to run through the mountain professing my love for you, but when it's just us. I need you to know," she spoke for her heart.

He hugged her tighter and she could almost feel the vibration of his engines, she knew at any moment he could have her in his arms and be halfway to Paris if she wanted. That made her happy. He made her happy. There hadn't been many things in her life she could say that about. Wally West was definitely at the top of the list.

They sat for hours looking at the constellations. Science was not her subject of choice, but for some reason when Wally talked about it, it was a beautiful concerto in her mind. The sun began to rise off the horizon of the Atlantic and two very tired love birds soon began the hike home, hand in hand.

No doubt Megan and Robin would be up making a feast, awaiting the two to enter the cave, and begin their questions and ribbing, their playful accusations and innuendos, but Artemis wasn't worried. Not in the least. _They could take it. They could take anything. Together._

_Author's Note.__ Just a fun fluff piece that jumped in my head in honor of Spitfire. I'm sorry to see our show end, but these two will live on for years in places like this. So many stories to tell and so many great writers telling them. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review if you have the time. _


End file.
